


Fall Fashion

by GremlinGirl



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Age Difference, Bottom!kylo, Dubious Consent, Fall Fashion, Huxloween, M/M, Professor/Student Relationship, Public Sex Acts, Semi-Public Sex, Sounding, Top!hux, Urethral plug, power difference
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-11-24 12:55:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20907998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GremlinGirl/pseuds/GremlinGirl
Summary: Kylo meets with his professor, their secret and illicit relationship can't be public knowledge. It doesn't mean they can't take a few risks though, for the thrill of sex behind a Starbucks.





	Fall Fashion

Using his phone as a mirror, Kylo quickly reapplies his lipstick. Dark black against his pale face. His dark hair is pulled back, and his thick-lined eyes gaze at his own reflection. Lips in an O-shape, Kylo perfects the color against his full lips. The Starbucks is the opposite of busy, with very few people milling about. About three miles from the campus, it’s rare to find it so empty. Especially at this time of the year. 

They’d chosen this time specifically for the lack of people, knowing this was the busiest class time, so most students would still be on campus. Kylo sets his phone down, smoothing his palms down his lap, getting his dress to lay flat when he crosses his legs. He looks at the time once more, then turns his eyes to the door. Waiting. It’s not that much longer that the object of his affection strolls in. 

Dressed sharply, a pea coat and grey scarf, Hux’s stormy, green eyes find Kylo with no trouble. He does tend to stand out in a crowd. He comes over, after placing a drink order and picking it up, then settles at the table across from Kylo. “You don’t know the meaning of low-key, do you?” he asks, sitting back and watching Kylo with an almost predatory expression. 

“What do you mean?” Kylo drinks from his chai latte, careful not to smudge his lipstick. 

Hux rolls his eyes, then motions to Kylo’s outfit. “You can’t blend into a crowd like that. Not in the least. I wanted no one to be able to recognize us. I could lose my job if we get caught, you know.” 

“I’m...aware of that.” Kylo huffs, wondering for a brief instant why he puts up with Hux. But the man’s hand slips over into his lap, gripping onto his thigh tightly, and Kylo forgets his complaints. Hux’s hands knead at his thick muscle, and Kylo bites his tongue to keep his mouth under control. His fingers expertly move to the hem of his short, sweater dress and he invades. All the while, his eyes remain focused on Kylo, a casual air about him. 

“We should meet less publicly from now on,” Hux says, drinking from his coffee again, and he hums a little when Kylo shifts his legs. Under the table, he spreads them, allowing Hux’s hand to slip up his inner thigh. “As much as I love the thrill, I’m only two years away from tenure, and I don’t need a little harlot like you to muck it up.” 

Kylo tries to be offended at that, but Hux’s hand is suddenly all the way up his dress, and he feels a thumb slowly making tiny circles on his clothed shaft. He begins to twitch a bit, setting his latte down and spreading his legs more. He moves his chair forward, further under the table, so that their actions are hidden. “I’m wearing a plug,” he blurts out, in a whisper, and the blush high on his cheekbones is the only sign of what Hux’s hand is doing. 

“Are you now?” Hux hums thoughtfully, glancing out the window as he gives Kylo a squeeze. “What kind of tights are you wearing?” 

“Just-just normal ones,” Kylo replies, leaning back in the chair as Hux runs his fingers along the fabric, feeling him up. His cock is hard now, straining. The tight squeeze is enough to make Kylo want to moan. He manages to hold it in, though. “Do you want to go to your car?” he asks. 

“No.” Hux removes his hand, then brings it up to settle it on the table. Kylo stares at it, then slowly draws his legs together and pulls his dress down over his thighs again. It’s not long enough to reach his knees. He purposefully wore a short dress to tease Hux with when he walked. Kylo didn’t expect Hux to tease him underneath the table. “Back alley. You go first. I’ll be there in about twenty minutes. We need to keep this subtle.” Hux pulls something from his pocket. It’s a jewelry case. “Here.” 

Kylo picks it up, and he grabs his purse to drop the case down into it. “You want me to wear whatever it is?” he asks, and Hux nods. “Okay.” Kylo finishes his latte, then stands up and puts his purse over his shoulder. “Thanks for meeting with me, Professor. I’ll see you in class tomorrow.” 

“Hmm. Indeed.” Hux barely looks at him, instead pulling out his phone and looking down at the screen. 

Kylo walks carefully from the Starbucks coffee house, trying to go in a straight line without any awkward movements. His hard cock makes this difficult, but Kylo is an expert of walking while aroused. He used to do it everyday when leaving Hux’s class, because of how attracted he was to the man. It’s amazing the affect one man can have on him. 

Walking behind the building, Kylo finds the brick building next to the Starbucks has a small crevice in the wall, probably used to be a door but is now bricked in. Kylo stands in the crevice, leaning back against the wall while he opens up the jewelry case. He moans, seeing that it’s a ringed sounding plug. Hux knows exactly what to get him. Kylo bunches up his dress, and he slowly pushes his tights down, until they bunch of against his boots. The black fabric slumps against his knees, and Ben spreads his legs as much as he can without tearing them. Removing the plug from the case, he carefully slots the ring around his head, feeling how tight it is, then he guides the tip into his urethra, holding his breath as it pierces inside of him. 

The sensation of the stainless steel inside his cock is enough to send him almost insto orgasm right there. He bites his lip, holding back, and he stands there, dress hiked up around his hips, cock jutting out obscenely, tights around his knees. He looks exactly like the harlot Hux described him as earlier. Kylo leans back against the wall, hand slowly pumping his cock, and he waits with impatience for Hux to show up. It’s not too long until he does, though it feels like forever. 

“Slut,” he says, immediately, the look on his face very close to disgust. It makes Kylo’s cock throb. “Turn around and show me your ass,” he orders. 

Kylo nods, then he steps out of the crevice and turns around. Bending over, he puts his hands up onto the bricks in front of him, arching his back and sticking his ass out. He can feel the nippy air against his bare skin, and that makes him shudder delightfully. Hux’s hands on his body only drive more pleasant sensations to his cock, and Kylo nearly writhes as he waits for what he’s so looking forward to. 

Hux draws the plug from his ass, Kylo’s walls clenching around the large intrusion as it leaves his hole. He can’t help it. He hates being empty. Living life without a plug inside him is close to torture for him. Hux drives his finger into the hole instead, fucking Kylo with it as his knuckle rubs against the rim. “You’re still nice and slick for me,” Hux says, stepping forward to rub his erection against the back of Kylo’s thigh. “Kept that plug inside you and made sure you were ready for me, huh?” 

“Mmm, yes, sir.” Kylo moans happily, rocking himself back against Hux’s finger. A hand circles his hip to hold him still. Hux twists his finger and brushed against Kylo’s sweet spot, teasing him. “Oh, fuck,” Kylo curses, dropping his head. His hair falls into his face, but he hardly cares. His brain is too preoccupied with Hux’s actions. 

When his finger leaves, it’s like the calm before the storm. Kylo stares at the ground under him, waiting with bated breath. He can hear a zipper coming down, fabric rustling, then the head of Hux’s cock presses to his rim. When the man penetrates him, it’s fast and hard. Kylo calls out, then bites his lip to keep quiet, and he digs his fingernails into the wall, chipping his nail polish. Hux begins to fuck him hard, the thrill of their activities spurring him onward. Faster, harder, sharper. Hux reaches around and shoves the tip of the plug past his lips, and Kylo sucks it willingly into his mouth, suckling at it. With the taste of himself on his tongue, Kylo moans. Hux grabs both his hips and moves faster, faster, faster. 

Kylo knows they could be caught at any time. This is essentially a public space, just tucked away behind a building. Their bodies melding together, a cock deep inside his ass, essentially on display for anyone to see, if they're lucky enough to walk around the corner. His cock bobs between his thighs, throbbing as Hux hits his prostate with absolutely uncanny accuracy. 

Kylo’s body shakes with orgasm. Hux follows behind him quickly, filling Kylo up with his seed. A few final thrusts, and Hux dislodges himself. Pushing Kylo forward, he steps back to shove his dick back in his pants. 

Kylo straightens up and turns his body. He pulls the plug from his mouth and reaches behind him, sliding it into his hole before Hux’s cum could leak out of him. “That was…” he trails off when Hux looks at him. Kylo drags his tights back up, settling them on his hips, and he adjusts his cock. The steel sounding plug inside him causes his oversensitive cock to tingle, but Ben likes the feeling. He would leave it in for now. Hux watches this, smirking at him knowingly. 

“When can we meet up again?” Kylo asks, pulling his dress down to cover himself. He feels very sexed out, very tired. There’s a definite ache in his back, and his thighs, and he knows this feeling will spread into that familiar full-body ache that comes with good sex. 

“You sound eager.” Hux chuckles. “I’ll let you know.” He smooths his jacket, then tucks his hands in the pockets. Hux is such a sharp dresser, it makes Kylo fawn over him. “See you in class, Kylo.”

“Uh, see you, professor.” Kylo watches him go, then he wraps his arms around himself. It’s a short walk back to campus for him, but he lingers for a moment in the alley. He knows that Hux won’t want them seen together, especially with Kylo’s blissed out features. 

Despite knowing that they could find themselves in trouble for this, Kylo doesn’t want to stop. He’s addicted to Hux, to his perfect appearance, to his cock. When Kylo leaves the alley, he can’t help but think about Hux all the way back to his dorm. 


End file.
